Alternate Inheritance Cycle- Eldest
by teenwriter827
Summary: What if Arya loved Eragon on sight? We will begin from Eldest, at the chapter in which Eragon makes a fairth of Arya. I promise that I will attempt to post 2 chapters a month. No more can be promised but no less will be either. Complete! Read Alternate Inheritance Cycle-Brisingr!
1. Chapter 1

Arya watched as Eragon attempted to make a fairth. His eyes kept traveling to her. _Oh no!_ she thought._If such a thing as gods exist, please do not let him love me. For I do not know if I have it in me to do more than subtly try to keep him from making his advances._ She put herself in his head, to find that thoughts of her filled him. Her presence was a distraction of him. _Blast it Eragon. Why must you make life so much more complicated?_ She thought to herself. He voiced the spell. Instead of handing it to Oromis, he stared at it.

"What have you wrought, Eragon?" Oromis demanded.

"I... I don't know." _Oh no! No no no! _Arya thought to herself. With obvious struggle, Eragon relinquished his fairth to Oromis. His face becoming stern, Oromis stared at Eragon, who quailed under it. Oromis handed the fairth to Arya.

_No!_ Arya's mind screamed as she took the fairth. It showed Arya in a truly fantastic light, in this matter she struggled. For while her heart screamed yes, her mind said no. Her mind won. She took the fairth and threw it. Drawing herself up she left, with as much dignity as she could, she left. As soon as she was gone, and was where none could see her, she took off.

_Why?_ she asked herself. Why did he have to care about her? Why so soon after having lost her love, Faolin, must she fall for another, this one who returns her love? She asked herself over and over again, crying. It took some time but eventually her sobbs quit.

**Eragon POV:  
**"I think it would be best if you left now," Oromis told Orik. "The lesson is over, in any case. Come back tomorrow or the day after if you want a better idea of Eragon's progress."

Once he was gone, he asked why. "Perhaps, Arya was frightened by you."

"Frightened? She never gets frightened." he said. "Why would I frighten her? Please, tell me."

**Oromis POV:**

_Glaedr, what do you think?_

_I think that you should tell him why she reacted so, but nothing more. She knows that they mustn't be together. That is why she left the way she did._ For through Oromis, Glaedr had seen how at first Arya had been shocked, but then pleased, and even then, afraid and unsure.

_I agree, but I think that we shall need to talk with her._ he told his dragon before saying to Eragon, "Fairths only show what you want them to. It's possible to lie with them, to create a false image, but to do so requires more skill than you yet have. Arya knows this. She also knows, then, that your fairth was an accurate representation of your feelings for her."

"But why would that frighten her?" Eragon asked him. _I'm am quite thankful that she at least didn't show him. For she now knows that for some inexplicable reason, the are drawn to each other._ "Because it revealed the depth of your infatuation. Let us analyze the situation, Eragon. While you are old enough to be considered a man among your people, in our eyes, you are no more than a child. Normally I would not compare a human's age to an elf's, but since you share in our longevity, you must also be judged by our standards.

"And you are a Rider. We rely upon you to help us defeat Galbatorix; it could be disastrous for everyone in Alagaesia if you are distracted from your studies.

"Now then, how should Arya have responded to your fairth? It's clear that you see her in a romantic light, yet-while I have no doubt that Arya is fond of you- a union between the two of you is impossible due to your own youth, culture, race and responsibilities. Your interest has placed Arya in an uncomfortable position. She dare not confront you, for fear of disrupting your training. But as the queen's daughter, she cannot ignore you and risk offending a Rider-especially one upon which so much depends." _I will give him hope though, for if I'm too harsh, he will not be able to return to his studies like he did previously._ Oromis told Glaedr

_Be careful how much._

"Even if you were a fit match, Arya would refrain from encouraging you so that you could devote all of your energy to the task at hand. She would sacrifice her happiness for the greater good."

**Later**

After Eragon left, Oromis was watching the sun set he noticed that Arya was there.

"Oromis-elda, I must speak with you."

"Of course. What is troubling you?"

"It's what happened early. As you know, or have probably guessed, Eragon likes me, and I him. I'm confused, I know that me and him must not be together for he is to important. But I feel complete when I am around him, so much more than Faolin. I do not understand. I do not know what to do. My heart says one but my mind says another."

"I thought as much. Arya svit-kona, It is obvious to me and Glaedr that you and Eragon care deeply for each other. However you also know that if you were to be together Galbatorix would find out and seek to use that against you. You also know that Eragon must focus on his studies, and not you. While I can not ask you to put aside your feelings for each other, I will ask you to promise me that unless it would be more harmful to our mission, that you and Eragon remain separate. Only if by not being together, you risk more than that if you were must you admit to him how you feel. I cannot ask more than that."

"I promise you, that unless such occasions should arise, I will not accept Eragon's advances in anyway. Unless it would do more harm than good, I will not let mine and Eragon's relationship become any more than friends." she swore in the ancient language. Oromis nodded and she left.

* * *

And that is where i will end the chapter. Will continue later. Read and Review. I would like to thank my fans for following this. Please i beg of you, read and review. Almost 500 people have seen this and not one review? Seriously people? At least tell me if it's a good idea or not.

Because i begun in the middle of a chapter this one is not as long as some of the other will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader, mprome.**

* * *

The Obliterator-Eragon POV

The following morn, Eragon went looking for Arya in order to apologize. He searched for over an hour without success. It seemed as if she had vanished among the many hidden nooks within Ellesmera. He caught a glimpse of her once as he paused by the entrance to Tialdari Hall and called out to her, but she slipped away before he could reach her side. _She's avoiding me, _he finally realized.

As the days rolled by, Eragon embraced Oromis's training with a zeal that the elder Rider praised, devoting himself to his studies in order to distract himself from thoughts of Arya.

Night and day, Eragon strove to master his lessons. He memorized the words of making, binding, and summoning; learned the true names of plants and animals; and studied the perils of transmutation, how to call upon the wind and the sea, and the myriad skills needed to understand the forces of the wild. At spells that dealt with great energies-such as light, heat, and magnetism- he excelled, for he possessed the talent to judge nigh exactly how much strength a task required and whether it would exceed that of his body.

Occasionally, Orik would come and watch, standing without comment by the edge of the clearing while Oromis tutored Eragon, or while Eragon struggled alone with a particularly difficult spell.

Oromis set many challenges before him. He had Eragon cook meals with magic, in order to teach him finer control of his gramarye; Eragon's first attempts resulted in a blackened mess. The elf showed Eragon how to detect and neutralize poisons of every sort and, from then on, Eragon had to inspect his food for the different venoms Oromis was liable to slip into it. More than once Eragon went hungry when he could not find the poison or was unable to counteract it. twice he became so sick, Oromis had to heal him. And Oromis had Eragon cast multiple spells simultaneously, which required tremendous concentration to keep the spells directed at their intended targets and prevent them from shifting among the items Eragon wanted to affect.

**Arya POV *Time skip***

"Arya!" she turned to see Eragon making his way towards her. Quietly she slipped out and away from him. Unfortunately she couldn't do the same to her mother. She did not want to distract Eragon, as much as she liked him, but his studies were more important than their mutual feelings. Over the next couple of days after the incident with the fairth, Arya heard that Eragon was constantly suffering from episodes from his back.

**Eragon POV**

His back killing him, Eragon went to Oromis's hut on the Crags. I have a new name for pain. The Obliterator.

* * *

**The Beginning of Wisdom**

The days Eragon spent in Ellesmera blended together without distinction; time seemed to have no hold in the pinewood city. The season aged not, even as the afternoons and evening lengthened, barring the forest with rich shadows. Flowers of all months bloomed at the urging of the elves' magic, nourished by the enchantments spun through the air.

Eragon came to love Ellesmera with its beauty and its quiet, the graceful buildings that flowed out of the trees, haunting songs that echoed at twilight, the works of art hidden within the mysterious dwellings, and the introspection of the elves themselves, which they mixed with outbursts of merriment.

The wild animals of Du Weldenvarden had no fear of hunters. Often Eragon would look from his eyrie to see an elf petting a stag or a gray fox or murmuring to a shy bear. Eragon and Saphira continued to explore Ellesmera when they had the chance. They went alone or with Orik, for Arya no longer accompanied them, nor had Eragon spoken to her since she broke his fairth. He saw her only now and then, flitting between the trees, but whenever he approached-intending to apologize-she withdrew leaving him alone among the ancient pines. At last Eragon realized that he had to take the initiative if he were to ever have a chance of mending his relationship with her. So one evening, he picked a bouquet from the flowers along the path by his tree and hobled to Tialdari Hall, where he asked directions to Arya's quarters from an elf in the common room.

The screen door was open when he reached her chambers. O one answered when he knocked. He stepped inside, listening for approaching footsteps as he glanced around the spacious vine-covered living room, which he opened to a small bedroom on one side and a study on the other. Two fairths decorated the walls: a portrait of a stern, proud elf with silver hair, who Eragon guessed was King Evandar, and that of a younger male elf whom he did not recognize. After looking around, he went to the small table by the entrance, and laid his bouquet upon it and turned to leave. He froze when he saw her, Arya.

**Arya POV:**

Arya's mind was running fifty different directions as she went to her apartment. She froze when she saw Eragon, but before she could leave he turned and noticed her. They stared at each other in silence. Finally Eragon said "I don't know how to make a blossom for you, like faolin did, but these are honest flowers and the best I could find."

"I cannot accept them, Eragon."

"They're not... they're not that sort of gift. It's no excuse but I didn't realize beforehand that my fairth would put you in search a difficult situation. For that, I'm sorry, and I cry your pardon... I was just trying to make a fairth, not cause trouble. I understand the importance of my studies, Arya, and you needn't fear I will neglect them in order to moon after you." _That was impressive_. She thought. Slowly she reached out for the bouquet, which she held beneath her nose.

"They are honest flowers." She said after a moment. It took all her self control not to reach out and hug him, to support him as she noticed how he leaned on the wall for support. _He must be ill._ she decided. "Have you been ill?"

"No. My back." _Brazul. I fear that this wound will be the death of us. What is more, I cannot stand to see him in such pain._ She thought to herself.

"I had heard but I did not think..." He pushed himself off the wall.

"I should go."

"Wait."_ Why did I say that? Careful Arya._ She guided him to the bay window, where he sat on the padded bench tat curved from the wall. Removing two goblets from a cupboard she crumbled dried nettle leaves into them then filled the goblets with water and-saying "Boil"-heated the water for tea. She then gave one to Eragon, who held it in both hands as to let the warmth seep into him.

"I wish... I wish it could always be like this." Eragon said after some time. "It's so perfect and quiet."

"How fares Saphira?"

"The same. And you?"

_Should I tell him? It would seem improper to not tell._ "I have been preparing to return to the Varden." She could see that that shocked him.

"When?"

"After the Blood-oath Celebration. I have tarried here far too long as it is, but I have been loath to leave and Islanzadi wished me to stay. Also... I have never attended a Blood-oath Celebration and it is the most important of our observances." _He is indeed made of stern stuff. I can hear in his voice how bad his back truly is._ "Is there nothing Oromis can do for you?" His shrug was most definitely forced.

"He tried everything he knows." _May Durza suffer thousands of years of torture for what he has done to you._

"Your studies go well, though?"

"They do." _My rejection did not distract you? Oh, Eragon, I wish that our circumstances were not so, for I long to be able to comfort you like I should._ They talked for a little before he said, "No. I..." seeming unsure, he continued. "Arya... you'll be leaving soon enough. I would count it a shame if this is the last I see of you between now and then. Could we not meet occasionally, as we did before, and you could show Saphira and me more of Ellesmera?"

_Not again! I don't think I could be alone with you! It hurts too much. My father, Faolin, I cannot get close to you only to loose you!_ "It would not be wise."

"Must the price of my indiscretion be our friendship? I cannot help how I feel toward you, but I would rather suffer another wound from Durza than allow my foolishness to destroy the companionship that existed between us. I value it too highly."

_Is that so? That is... interesting. He cares more for what is best for us, than what he wants._ "Our friendship shall endure, Eragon. As for us spending time together..." _ If only we could._ "Perhaps. However, we shall have to wait and see what the future brings, for I am busy and can promise nothing."

"Of course, Arya Svit-kona."

* * *

There we are. The next chapter. I will of course love to hear what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be up so Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to Satar113: The Gift of Dragons

The days leading up to the Agaeti Blodhren were the best and worst of times for Eragon. His back troubled him more than ever, battering down his health and endurance and destrouing his calm of mind; he lived in constant fear of triggering an episode. Yet, in contrast, he and Saphira had never been so close. They lived as much in each other's minds as in their own. And every now and then, Arya would vist the tree house and walk through Ellesmera with Eragon and Saphira. She never came alone, though, always bringing either Orik or Maud the werecat.

*Time skip*

"In the kingdom by the sea,

In the mountains mantled blue,

On the frigid winter's final day

Was born a man with but one task:

To kill the foe in Durza,

In the land of shadows.

Nurtuted by the kind and wise

Under oaks as old as time,

He ran with deer and wrestled bears

And from his elders learned the skills,

To kill the foe in Durza,

In the land of shadows.

Taught to spy the thief in black

When he grabs the weak and strong;

To block his blows and fight the fiend

With rag and rock and plant and bone;

And kill the foe in Durza,

In the land of shadows.

Quick as thought, the years did turn,

'Til the man had come of age,

His body burned with fevered rage,

While youth's impatience seared his veins.

Then he met a maiden fair,

Who was tall and strong and wise,

Her brow adorned with Geda's Light,

Which shone upon her trailing gown.

In her eyes of midnight blue,

In those enigmatic pools,

Appeared to him a future bright,

Together where they would not have

To fear the foe in Durza,

In the land of shadows.

So Eragon told of how the man voyaged to the land of Durza, Where he found and fought the foe, despite the cold terror within his heart. Yet though at last he triumphed, the man withheld the fatal blow, for now that he had defeated his enemy, he did not fear the doom of mortals. He did not need to kill the foe inDurza. Then the man sheathed his word, and returned home and wed his love on summer's ever. With her, he spent his many days content until his beard was long and white. But:

In the dark before dawn,

In the room where slept the man,

The foe, he crept and loomed above

His mighty rival now so weak.

From his pillow did the man

Raise his head and gaze upon

The cold and empty face of Death,

The king of everlasting night.

Calm acceptance filled the man's

Aged heart; for long ago,

He'd lost all fear of Death's embrace,

The last embrace a man will know.

Gentle as a morning breeze,

Bent the foe and from the man

His glowing, pulsing spirit took,

And thence in peace they went to dwell,

Forevermore in Durza,

In the land of shadows."

**Arya POV**

_Never before have I seen or heard of something this wonderful. I never knew what all Eragon went through. He is indeed a great and courageous person._

*Time Skip*

"Is that you Eragon?" _He's more handsome than even Faolin._

"Aye."

"What have they done to you?"

"I know not." He was staring. She could feel it. "How tall the trees, how bright the stars... and how beautiful you are, O Arya Svit-kona."

"Eragon..."

"Arya, I'll do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. I would build build a palace for you with nothing but my bare hands. I would-"

_I had hoped that I wouldn't have to do this._ "Will you stop pursuing me? Can you promise me that?" She could see the pain that she was causing him. He wasn't as skilled as her, and so he was unable to see that this hurt her just as much as him. "Eragon, this cannot be. You are young and I am old, and that shall never change."

"Do you feel nothing for me?"

"My feelings for you, are those of a friend and nothing more." As she was speaking in the ancient language she only told a part of the truth. Her feelings for the Rider Eragon were only friendship, but as a person, it was so much more. _I hope he never discovers my subterfuge. _"I am grateful to you for rescuing me from Gil'ead, and I find your company pleasant. That is all... Relinquish this quest of yours-it will only bring you heartache-and find someone your own age to spend the long years with." Tears welled in his eyes as she spoke and she mentally cursed herself for having promised Oromis that they would not be until after his training. It took all she had to not let her emotions show.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"I am not cruel, but kind. You and I are not meant for each other." _Yet. _Once more cursing Eragon, her mother, Oromis, and so many others for putting her in this position. She left him. _What have I done?_ she asked herself when she saw how broke he was. I hope he can forgive me.

_You have done the right thing Arya-Svit-kona._

_But Oromis-elda, I do not think that he will be able to forgive me. Nor I him_.

_You must child. It was not his intent to make any advance on you, but the magic of the Blood-oath Celebration runs wildly through his veins. Had he not been so influenced by the magic, I have no doubt the he would not have been so forward with you. He will forgive you I think. But be careful. You must leave now. You musn't wait til after the celebration, for even now the magic in the air is drawing you towards him._

_What shall I do?_

_You and him together are a very powerful pair. Between you, Saphira and Eragon, I have no doubt as to who will win the war. For from what I have seen, neither of you are willing to let death come before you. Arya, I know how much this hurts you-staying away from Eragon. But you must wait until after his training. When he returns to the varden, at least attempt to keep yourself and him from being together. Promise me this._

_I shall not be with him until after his training, I have already promised you this, have i not?_

_Indeed but you, even now, believe that the terms have been met. Wait for him Arya. I have never seen love like this between one another. Not even Faolin meant this much to you. And as for Eragon-his love for you will outlast empire's. So do not give up hope yet Arya. Now leave Ellesmera. Return to the varden._ With that Oromis withdrew from Arya's mind, and she left, and at the edge of Du Weldenvarden, she paused, she had not only left behind her home, her family, not only the man she loved, but she left her heart behind as well. _Take care of my heart Eragon, for it is fragile as it is._

* * *

*Week Later*

Arya had been back at the Varden for two days and not once did she reveal how much she was hurting. She cursed herself for promising Oromis and Glaedr to wait. She threw herself into her work. Not a second went by that she didn't think about him. Twice she considered writing, but found that she couldn't. _Eragon, I'm sorry._

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Everything is from CP, but with my own twist. If you recognize it, it's his, if not it's mine!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for doing so. I know that I'm updating a lot more than what I thought I would, but I soon will no longer have access to the book so I must hurry and finish. Enjoy.

* * *

A dark shadow passed above as Arya. Reaching with her mind she found Nasuada and said, _Eragon is here._ Suddenly a flock of Arrows flew towards Eragon and Saphira. Preparing to stop them, she was surprised when Eragon reacted faster than her. The arrows froze in the air, and then went into no man's land safely. Arya ran towards Nasuada's tent, which was near by as she had already been on her way there. Just a little later Eragon walked in, and Arya's stomach clenched with dread. She hoped that he would not attempt to press his case with her. Arya watched Eragon as he told his tale of what had happened. While he didn't notice her watching, she did notice how he was attempting not to look at her to often, and even then, only for the briefest of moments. _I have hurt him_. Then Elva came in. Arya noticed how Eragon, without turning around, knew that something was amiss. Not one beside's her could have seen it, for they had not traveled with Eragon like she had. She admired the way he handled his responsibility. When Arya had arrived she had sought out and found the babe. When she did she went to her and said, "I know what you are. I also know that it was Eragon who did it. But he did not know better. During our travels, he discovered that he did not word his blessing properly. His ignorance is not of his own doing, for he first teacher did not teach him the difference. When he arrives back, I have no doubt that he will attempt to rectify his mistake somehow. I ask that you do not hold it against him."

"Well spoken Arya. No I do not blaim Eragon, for I understand that his wish was the opposite. I know he meant no harm, but never the less, he did." Arya shook herself out of the flashback, in time to notice that Eragon was offering to remove his spell. This more than anything told her of his character. She thought about what he would say, for she knew that Eragon would attempt to talk to her again. Instead of giving him the chance, she simply kept herself from being so close to him, by walking with Nasuada. Some time passed in this manner, Arya, avoiding Eragon, yet not seeming to. However Eragon stopped her from leaving.

"Wait." She stopped and looked at him, her face a mask. "Arya, I won't apologize for how I feel about you. However, I wanted you to know that I **am** sorry for how I acted during the Blood-oath Celebration. I wasn't myself that night; otherwise, I would have never been so forward with you."

"And you won't do it again?"

"It wouldn't get me anywhere if I did, now would it?" _Yes it would Eragon._ she thought. "No matter. I don't want to trouble you even if you-" _Interesting. He cares that much. He must be in a lot of pain from this._

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Eragon. You must understand that."

"I understand." _Arya, his training is over. No! Not yet. But he doesn't look convinced._ "Your flight went well, I trust?"

"Well enough."

"You encountered no difficulty in the desert?"

"Should we have?"

"No. I only wondered." _I don't know if I can keep myself away from him much longer._ "What of you, Eragon? How have you been since the celebration? I heard what you said to Nasuada, but you mentioned nothing other than your back."

"I..." As they were talking in the ancient language, she could tell that Eragon attempted to lie. But the language stopped him. "I'm better than before." Arya was unconvinced._ Oromis, I said that I would wait, but I can't. I believe that it would be to perilous for me and Eragon to ignore our feelings any longer. But it must wait until after the battle._

* * *

Time Skip

**Reunion**

When the Red Rider flew off, the Varden groaned, for Eragon had not. Arya and Nasuada were discussing the best way to get across the river. Arya reached out for Eragon once more, but felt nothing. "Nasuada, there is nothing. I fear the worst." _Eragon, you better not be dead. Not before I have told you my true feelings._ The flap to the tent was pushed aside. Nasuada stopped mid sentence and ran towards Eragon. _Your Alive!_

Nasuada POV

When Eragon entered the tent, she felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. They still had hope. "Where were you? We thought you were dead, or worse."

"Not quite."

"The candle still burns." Arya murmured.

"We couldn't see what happened to you and Saphira after you landed on the plateau. When the red dragon left and you didn't appear, Arya tried to contact you but felt nothing, so we assumed... We were just debating the best way to transport Du Vrangr Gata and an entire company of warriors across the river."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry ylu. I was just so tired after the fight, I forgot to lower my barriers."

Arya POV

Arya half listened as Eragon told them what had happened. She was conflicting with herself on what to do. However when he said, "What's worse, Murtagh told me that Morzan is my father."

"It can't be." _No! There is no way that that can be true! _Yet it made sense, but there was something more than that. "Who we are is not defined by our parents."

"Aye."

* * *

This chapter is really just a filler before I move onto Brisingr. Where I can have a lot of fun. Hint or torture: Something will happen to Arya and Eragon. They will either be closer, further, or the same in their relationship. Review and tell me.

Also on a completely different note! From a very confidential source, CP is working on a fifth book. Arya and Eragon will finally get to be together in the fifth book! So with that in mind, goodbye. Look for Alternate Inheritance Cycle-Brisingr! Coming soon to a near you!


	5. Authors Note

Story Continues in Alternate Inheritance Cycle-Brisingr. Read and review. If you followed this I expect you to follow the other. Please enjoy it. I own nothing but my own Idea's in this story or any of my others.

What if Islanzadi hadn't died?

Reunion or chance

Revenge of the Shade Riders

20 years after

Read them and Review them!


End file.
